ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 3: Two Fierce Beast Attack!
Hama Haruhiko was walking around in Shinjuku Central Park, enjoying the beautiful view and sights. He glanced over and looked at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Buildings. "Woah, thats bigger than me when i transform into Ultraman." Hama said to him self. Suddenly, a kaiju known as Santoran burst out of the water, and walks onto shore. Citizens cower in fear at the sight of the monster, and began to flee. But they notice another gigantic beast on the opposite side - a giant octopus like kaiju known as Zirog. They scream as the two monsters close in on them, but the two monsters are distracted when jets fly overhead. The monsters looks curiously at the jets, and the people take this advantage to escape. Zirog grabs a jet with his tentacle, and crushes it. Santoran bashes a jet with his spiked hand, causing it to lose control and smash into the ground, exploding. Zirog and Santoran continue to assault the jets, destroying and demolishing a good amount of them. The captain recalls the jets back to base, and Zirog and Santoran stare each other down for a brief moment, and then charge at eachother. Zirog smacks Santoran across the face with his tentacle, and Santoran retaliates by firing a water spout from his mouth at Zirog's face, blinding him for a short period of time. Santoran picks up Zirog by his tentacle, and smashes him into a building. Zirog screeches, and grapples Santoran's legs with his tentacles, tripping the monster. Zirog quickly climbs on top of Santoran and wraps his tentacles around his neck, beginning to strangle him. Santoran gasp for air, and waggles around, trying to escape. Santoran in a last resort, thrust forward and sends his spiked hand into Zirog's eye, blood squirting everywhere. Zirog lets out cries of agony and pain, and he is thrown off by Santoran. Hama Haruhiko dashes toward the two titans. "How could I let this go on for so long?, I should have known this is what was causing all the mayhem." Hama said to him self. Santoran cackles as his opponent is in severe agony, and Zirog begins squirm towards the ocean. Santoran stops this by stomping on one of Zirog's tentacles, Zirog screams loudly and then fires ink at Santoran's face. Santoran lets out a screech of surprise, as he crashes onto the ground, he squirms around, and as he gets up, Zirog smacks his face with his tentacles in a rapid succession. Santoran groans, and then is eventually smacked so hard he crashes down sideways onto the ground. Zirog screeches, and pummels Santoran with his tentacles, repeatedly whipping and striking him with them. Santoran roars, knowing he is a bad situation and covers his face with his arms. Zirog backs away, and roars at Santoran, taunting him. Santoran burst up to his feet, angered. Hama Haruhiko puts his hands in a X position, and transforms into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. Ultraman Haruhiko appears between the two monsters, and he looks at his two opponents. The two monsters screech at Haruhiko, and flail their arms around, threatening him. Haruhiko ignores their warnings, and stands still. Santoran lets out a shriek, and dashes at Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko jumps into the air, and Santoran instead runs into Zirog, crashing into him. Ultraman Haruhiko lands, and snickers. Zirog pushes Santoran off, and slithers toward Haruhiko. Haruhiko lunges forward, and punches Zirog in the face, and then delivers a roundhouse kick to his eye, causing the beast to let out a squeal and stumble backwards. Santoran comes running at Ultraman Haruhiko, and rams into the valiant hero, he stumbles back, nearly falling. Ultraman Haruhiko comes back with a tough blow to Santoran's jaw. Santoran stumbles back, and screeches. Zirog suddenly grapples Haruhiko's arms from behind, and restrains him. Haruhiko writhes around, trying to escape from the octopuses grip. Santoran cackles, and delivers repeated blows to Haruhiko's stomach. Haruhiko shouts, and wriggles out of Zirog's grip, his color timer begins to flash. Haruhiko looks at the two, and then forms a buzzsaw-like energy disc and tosses it at Santoran's neck. It makes contact with Santoran's neck, and he freezes in place. Zirog stares up at Santoran, confused. Suddenly, Santoran's head slides off of his neck, and falls onto the ground, and his body does as well. Zirog squeals in surprise, and then looks at Ultraman Haruhiko, and charges at him. Ultraman Haruhiko grabs Zirog, and flies up 900 meters into the air, and then drops him. Zirog squeals and screeches as he falls. Ultraman Haruhiko places his other hand above his hand, and then fires the Slash Ray at Zirog. Zirog squeals and then explodes in mid-air. Ultraman Haruhiko lands on the ground, and then looks up at the sky. He jumps up, and takes flight. Haruhiko flies away to regain his energy. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes